


Arashi Drabble/Ficlet Collection

by jadenmd (taboonalady)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Organized Crime, Requests, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taboonalady/pseuds/jadenmd
Summary: Drabbles/ficlets written by request! Details of prompts, people who requested, etc. are stated in each chapter.Original posts: https://jadenmd.livejournal.com/47497.htmlhttps://jadenmd.livejournal.com/49891.html
Relationships: Aiba Masaki & Matsumoto Jun, Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Ohno Satoshi & Sakurai Sho, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	1. Beautiful Scenery (Nino/Jun)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: [kitsie_chan@LJ](https://kitsie-chan.livejournal.com/)  
> Prompt: "Guitars, fingers and Jun attempting to act like he can't care less. Intepret however way. xD"
> 
> Crossposted from LJ.

"Why does Nino have such stubby fingers?" Aiba randomly asks Jun as Arashi is standing by in a conference room at the agency. They will be having a meeting with the recording producer soon, and everyone is busy going over their songs, whether solo or group. And of course, as usual, Nino has brought his guitar with him today, practicing his new song in front of his band mates.  
  
"It's probably genetics, and why do you bother asking anyway? It's not going to make _your_ fingers any shorter," Jun doesn't mean to sound condescending, but it just bothers him every time Aiba points out the most random things.  
  
And it doesn't help that everyone seems to be fond of Nino's cute digits... _including himself_.  
  
Ohno always says they're "adorable". Sho cannot stop touching them. Aiba calls everyone's attention to them, as if no one realizes that Nino has quite a unique set. Jun doesn't want to exaggerate, but anytime soon, he'll be going crazy — because now, he cannot stop thinking about them.  
  
With every strum on this handsome guitar, with every movement of the strings, with every sound his fingers make, Jun cannot seem to veer his eyes away from that scenery. It's beautiful — and sometimes, he wonders what life would be like if he hadn't known Nino at all: probably weird, mostly dull.  
  
Jun realizes that he's staring too much when Nino finally looks back, giving him his trademark kitten smile. With that, Jun's heart soars effortlessly.  
  
That's when Jun acknowledges: He's going crazy alright, but for a completely good reason.  
  



	2. Spontaneity is Best (Ohno/Sho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Sho decides, on a whim and on a lazy lazy day, to accompany Leader during his fishing trip. Ohno is just itching to go fish after coming back from India."  
> Requested by: [frostbittenlove@LJ](https://frostbittenlove.livejournal.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from LJ.

As soon as Ohno's flight arrives to Tokyo from his Kaibutsu-kun filming in India, he plans to do the following (hopefully in order): Call his mom, call his manager, sleep, and lastly, go fishing.  
  
He can't help it — India was a pretty fascinating country to go to, but he really prefers home and the sea and fishing and honestly, he is willing to forgo the sleep part because that's just how badly he wants to go.  
  
And as soon as Ohno's plane lands on the runway, as soon as he turns on his mobile phone, it rings and it's neither his mom nor his manager.  
  
It's Sho.  
  
Ohno's used to it. Sho is always the worrywart after all. So he takes the call, in hopes that it's nothing about work.  
  
"Satoshi-kun! You're already back home, aren't you?" Sho's voice seems too excited, Ohno notices.  
  
"Yes," Ohno simply says. Apparently this causes Sho to chuckle heartily.  
  
"Good! Say, want to hang out? I'm excited to hear about your stories in India, you know, the elephants and random cows on the street."  
  
"I can tell," Ohno now starts to smile, because Sho's excitement somehow becomes contagious. "When?"  
  
"How about later? We can eat dinner," Sho pauses for a bit, and then, "Or if you're too tired, we can do it some other time—"  
  
"Want to go fishing?"  
  
"What—now?!" At this point Sho sounds surprised and worried at the same time.  
  
Not that Ohno actually pays attention. It's just amusing how Sho can express two emotions simultaneously, even just through a telephone conversation.  
  
"If you want," Ohno utters another simple response.  
  
Longer pause on the other end before Sho chuckles again, "You really want to go fishing that much, huh?"  
  
Ohno shrugs although Sho can't really see it. "Chiba is fine."  
  
Sho scoffs, "If you're serious, I'll meet you in your apartment in an hour."  
  
  
Three hours have passed, and although Sho's already sleepy, he doesn't want to ruin Ohno's kind of fun. He cannot question his Leader's obsession with fishing, especially that Ohno has not done it for days. And because he's Ohno — with him, Sho doesn't really need to question anything.


	3. Things Change, Some Don't (Sho/Jun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Pining Sho who thinks Jun is over him now. But is very wrong, of course."  
> Requested by: [inscrupulaties@LJ](https://inscrupulaties.livejournal.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from LJ, edited for better language usage.

"Why didn't I feel that way before?"

Sho ponders, every time he finds himself admiring Jun's incredible talent and how the younger man always seems to become earnest in all things he does. It frustrates him nowadays, even though it feels like everything is going back to how it used to be. Sans the touchy-feely tendencies, of course.

Sho knows he can tease Jun about almost anything and not earn a hit on the head — _in fact_ , Jun has not physically hit (albeit playfully) Sho recently. Sho can't wrap his head around Jun's odd behavior around him. It's not like Sho wants to get hit on the head, but being in Arashi, isn't that normal anyway? Jun does it to Aiba and Ohno all the time, and even Nino at times (when the brat doesn't manage to get away), but how come he's the only one safe from MatsuJun's rings?

When he asks Aiba, the younger man replies, as if it isn't a big deal to him, "That's because MatsuJun respects you. As much as he wants to kick your ass for making fun of him, his respect is actually much bigger than that."

He still ends up feeling frustrated.

Sho doesn't know which one is actually better — the time when _he_ was the ill-tempered one and yet Jun had always followed him around, or now that even if Jun's not too ill-tempered anymore, Sho always sees himself following the younger man around?

During one of the regular variety show shoots, Sho and Jun are alone in Arashi's dressing room, as the other three apparently are having their wardrobe decided.

Sho sees Jun reading a novel, and this reminds him of the time Arashi cleared a game show because of Jun's reading comprehension skills. Once again, he can only admire Jun and Jun does not feel the same way anymore.

"Hey, MatsuJun?" Sho tries to strike up a conversation.

"What is it?" Jun asks in quite a normal way.

"W-What is it you're reading?" Stuttering makes him sound nervous, and surely, he is right now. It's a little ridiculous that he feels nervous with a friend who's been there for more than 10 years, but Sho knows better than to rationalize emotions. So he doesn't.

"It's a new novel I've picked up. About a girl who's lost her feelings for someone because of a change in personality."

Oddly reminiscent of someone Sho knows well. "R-Really now? How do you find it?"

Jun scoffs. "I find it funny. Mostly weird, but funny."

Sho blinks, obviously curious, mostly confused. "Why?"

"Because a person, even with significant changes in his life, doesn't lose significant feelings that easily." Jun stares at Sho, and that kind of eye contact sends shivers down his spine. "It only changes with how we deal with it, or how we express it."

Sho looks away as quickly as possible so he doesn't know how Jun's facial expression becomes to be. Nor does he know that Jun has already stood up and walked to approach him... until Jun is merely standing in front of him.

"You know how much I've always admired you, Sho-kun, and it will never, _ever_ fade away, no matter how many years will pass."

Sho looks up, and that's the time Jun gives him a wink. Sho has never turned red this much before.

When Ohno, Nino and Aiba get back in the room, Jun and Sho come back to their original seats as if nothing happened. Sho guesses this is better — having someone you admire still carry the same feelings for you, regardless of who's doing the following and chasing around.


	4. On the Other Side of the Arena (Nino/Jun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "from Gekkan Arashi of Monthly The TV  
>  _If for only one day, you become an Arashi fangirl, what kind of fanservice do you want to receive at the concert?_  
>  Nino: It's fairly a difficult person. Hm~ let's see, I want Matsujun to give me a peace sign while smiling... Because for some reason, I think Jun-kun is a shy person (laughs). The moment he would smile and give a peace sign would be irresistable, right ♥  
> (translation credit to [mirei_22](https://mirei-22.livejournal.com/))  
> Requested by: [barefootprint@LJ](https://barefootprint.livejournal.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from LJ, edited for better language usage.

"So this is Arashi?" A female friend says to Nino, who's looking for someone at the stage. "Interesting to know that you're actually friends with them."

Nino nods, smiling slightly. Being friends with _them_ doesn't sound right, because in reality, Nino is friends only with Aiba, who's usually deemed as the funniest and the most energetic in the group. Other than that, only vague details of the other three members come up in Nino's head: Ohno the extraordinarily talented leader who's not really _leading_ , Sho the Keio-graduate who lacks a bit of excellence in sports, and his most admired member, Jun the always accommodating who is also the most charming actor of the group.

There's something about Jun that draws Nino in... and it's definitely not because he's the most popular among the four members of Arashi.

He thinks, maybe it's because Jun has always been considerate to Nino — even when Nino is not even remotely a part of the group — especially when Aiba brings Nino to dinners at VIP rooms of restaurants. Jun always asks him about his life, about being a video game developer, about his hobbies of games and music, more than Jun needs to.

And it can only have such a significant effect to Nino.

The concert finally starts, and Nino is glad that his friend is enjoying as much as he does. He understands why Arashi has many fans anyway — the natural vibe amongst them, their humility towards fans and work and everything they've achieved, their diverse-yet-harmonizing personalities; it's no wonder they have already reached 10 years and they're still going strong. It makes sense to Nino, and that's why he brings a friend every time he goes to their concerts: He knows they're going to love Arashi, no matter what.

Jun comes up on their side of the arena, and Nino cannot take his eyes away from him. Despite Jun's kind demeanor, Nino feels the mystery that surrounds Jun, something this younger man does not simply share with anyone else.

Jun notices Nino (finally) who's just standing there, looking a bit dumb-founded. Jun shouts "Nino!" and successfully catches Nino's attention. At that exact moment, Jun winks at him, smiles and gives him a peace sign.

Nino feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest, and he can certainly feel his cheeks redden.

And during times like these, Nino is fine with just being the one standing near the edge of the stage.


	5. It's Complicated (Nino/Jun, Sho/Jun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm not too fussy. Them taking a holiday somewhere, something about jun' being prissy? Established r/ship preferred, but I'll love whatever you write anyway bby. xD♥"  
> Requested by: [kitsie_chan@LJ](https://kitsie-chan.livejournal.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from LJ, edited for better language usage.

It's complicated, Sho thinks as he finds himself on a trip with the rest of Arashi in Hawaii (in secret, Aiba claims, because Johnny knows fans from all over the world will flock to the renowned tropical islands once they learn about Arashi's little vacation, although Sho swears that's just a way to convince the five to come). It's complicated because he feels he's trapped.

Oh wait, that's very selfish of him, Sho thinks some more as he shakes his head in disappointment. In such a time of fun and relaxation, all he thinks of is himself. That's why Jun never notices him, and instead he goes for the very funny (but perplexingly considerate) Ninomiya Kazunari.

But Sho cannot help it, even if he wants to. Every time Jun is in the same room as Sho is, there's only one aim his eyes go for. The reason for his attraction to the younger man is out of the question — who doesn't like Jun, really? Despite his unbelievably high standards, Sho comes to agree with those standards too. He's also well-mannered, dedicated, and most of things Sho is. In the end, though, only one thing makes Jun special. He knows how to care for his friends, his close friends, even though he says he's not really good at it. Perhaps the subtle and quiet humility — the one thing Sho cannot master just yet — is what makes Jun someone that makes his heart fly right out of his chest every single time.

"Sho-kun?" Jun shakes him out of his reverie as the younger man, wearing a purple fedora hat with matching fancy sunglasses, squeezes him by the shoulder. "Do you want anything? Nino wants to have something delivered." Jun then scoffs, "Can you believe him? Even in a different country he doesn't want to go out of the room."

"Uh, no thanks, I'm fine," Sho bitterly smiles. Actually, nothing aches his heart more than seeing his own object of adoration scramble for attention from one he adores, who sadly is not Sho.

That is why it's all complicated. Nino does not give Jun the affection that he needs, and Sho feels, although he loves his closest friend dearly (possibly more than life itself), that Nino tends to ignore Jun's adoration for him. Amidst all the things that connects the three of them — this frustrating chain of unrequited love — there are numerous scandals about Nino and his rumored promiscuity; Sho knows that it only doesn't hurt Arashi as his group, but also Jun as his partner.

And it's hard enough to know that no matter what he does, Sho cannot ease Jun's pain. It's what he learned about unreciprocated feelings throughout the years: nobody else can make you feel better other than the person who caused the pain in the first place. It's always that hope that makes people crash even harder on the ground, yet most still cling like their lives depend on it. Emotions are never easy to figure out, much less to understand.

"It's troublesome, huh," Sho now sees Jun sit beside him, as if reading his train of thought.

Sho tries to look as confused as he can, "Uh, what?"

Facing the window overlooking the Hawaiian beach, Jun chuckles, "You are worried about me and Nino, aren't you?"

Sho scans the room, chuckling as well but nervously, "Me?"

"Are you just going to ask back with one word every time?" Jun seems cool, and Sho is getting more nervous because of it. For someone who does not really want to talk about his personal life, Jun is too amazing in handling his feelings well, even as he talks about it.

"Uh, no?"

Jun chuckles again, while Sho's heart is pounding harder and harder. "But seriously, Sho-kun, I see the way you frown every time I talk about Nino. I don't seem like a victim, do I?"

Sho hesitates, tilting his head to one side before shrugging entirely.

"Well, I'm sorry if I made you worry," Jun says after seeing Sho's response. "It's hard, but Nino and I have always been like this, even when we were younger. It seems like he doesn't care about me, but he does. He doesn't have to show it all the time."

Sho stays silent, because in all honesty, he doesn't really know what to say. Does he congratulate them? Does he say what he's actually been thinking? Does he finally tell Jun what he feels?

"And thank you," Jun finally faces the older man, smiling all too sincerely and gripping Sho's shoulder once more. "For the support. I know it's hard for you, knowing all the attention on the group."

Jun stands up, as he's being called by Nino, leaving Sho with nothing to say. Sho doesn't blame Jun for anything, nor does he blame Nino. Life is just like that, and maybe, it's not meant to be.

Sho sighs, thinking, "To fall in love is to enter a truly complicated world."


	6. The Game of Dare (Nino/Jun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "ermmmmmmmms...playing Wii at someone's house and things get naughty? LOL"  
> Requested by: [lovein_ice@LJ](https://lovein-ice.livejournal.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from LJ, edited for better language usage.

"Did you seriously buy me 'Just Dance'?" Nino stared at Jun, his right eyebrow raised and his left arm holding the door, prepared to block off Jun in case the younger man decided to barge in his apartment. "You know I don't play sissy games like that."

"It's not sissy," Jun defended matter-of-factly, "It can be played by anyone. I've seen the YouTube commercials."

"You mean guys also play it, right?"

"Yeah, that's totally what I mean. So it means _you_ can also play." Jun scoffed, since he couldn't help the snark games anymore, "Are you actually trying to be manly _to me_? You are aware that you scream like a girl when you play Silent Hill, though, aren't you?"

Nino rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Princess." Despite the unwelcoming tone, Nino then let Jun in his apartment anyway with just one gesture.

"I also brought you milk buns," Jun proceeded to the kitchen, "I thought I would need to bribe you to let me in."

"That doesn't work anymore," Nino stated, automatically sitting on the floor after turning on the Wii console. "Jun-kun?" He waited for Jun's hum of a response before continuing, "Can I play Dragon Quest first? I'm itching to finish something there."

"Go ahead, but when I'm ready to play with you, we're going to play Super Mario, okay?" Jun shouted from the kitchen as Nino heard the sound of the fridge door being opened. Jun couldn't really help but cook sometimes, even when he's the guest. Nino shouted back a positive response, and wondered inwardly what Jun would cook for the two of them.

After about an hour, Jun retreated back to the living room, bringing croquettes.

"That took you an hour?" Nino mocked playfully without removing his attention from the TV screen. "I thought you were going to make four-course dinner with that kind of time."

"I still wonder why no one has punched you for your rudeness," Jun sat beside Nino, putting the plate full of food between them.

Nino shrugged, "That's because people love me."

"Yes, they do," Jun strangely sighed, something he had no way of controlling. Jun immediately shifted his glance to the other man. Had Nino already noticed?

"Do you want to play Mario now?" Nino suddenly turned his attention to Jun, who jumped a little bit. Nino paused a second before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yup, I'm fine," Jun tried to brush the nervousness off, literally brushing off something invisible on his clothes. "Are we game?"

"Two-player?" Nino then smiled genuinely, something that he only did when it came to games, but it still inexplicably sent shivers on Jun's spine.

But Jun had planned this stayover for a reason. He's going to do whatever it took for Nino to finally realize Jun's feelings, whether he felt the same or not. Nino _must_ know, because that's just how Jun is, and he's not going to let something like this slip simply because he chickened out. Jun has always been determined, and contrary to popular belief, it's not only towards work. When he likes someone, he will tell them, whatever happens. Just like today.

"No," Jun declared with said determination, "One player. If one of us loses a life, the other will have to dare him."

Jun knew Nino liked competition, especially when it's about his precious games, so he also knew the older man could not refuse deals like this. "You run a good show, my friend."

The thing was, though, as Jun came to realize after playing for more than an hour, Nino could not lose to his little game — not after Jun had previously defeated him in public (meaning on national TV) — and he had already finished one and a half Worlds without dying.

And Jun's plan involved tricking Nino into kissing him as a dare. It's childish — not to mention sinister — oh of course it was, but Jun couldn't make Nino do it, and now, he wasn't entirely sure that Nino would take it as a friendly dare.

"Nino, are you kidding me?" Jun uttered with absolute frustration at last. "This is ridiculous."

"What?" Nino paused the game, and he was actually, truly clueless. "The dare thing?"

"No," Jun said through his gritted teeth, "I mean yes! The dare thing is completely ridiculous. We should stop."

"Actually I thought it was a good idea. And you were the one who suggested it..." Nino looked at him with concern. Then: "Oh I forgot; you hate losing."

"That's not it—"

"Is losing what upsets you? Because we can play something else—"

"No! I'm fine, Nino. Don't worry about me."

"Then why do you look so frustrated?"

That's Nino — he could read someone like a book, and as much as it always baffled Jun, he actually thought it's pretty convenient. Most of the time he wouldn't need to tell Nino anything because Nino already knew.

So that left Jun with his feelings. Could Nino be good at reading that too?

Jun breathed out, closing his eyes: Here goes. "Look, I've been thinking of a way to say this to you, but I don't know how else to do it, so I thought of this game dare _thing_. But you kept winning and I..."

"And you what?" Nino was truly anticipating a continuation. "What do you want me to do in case I lost?"

"Um," Jun looked at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact with the older man at all costs. In the end, he could only mumble, "I want you to kiss me."

"What was it?"

"Kiss me." Jun repeated, this time through his gritted teeth again with utmost frustration he could muster.

Nino's eyebrows raise before smiling a bit mischievously. "Come on, Jun-kun. You know all you had to do was ask."

"But—"

Jun couldn't say anything further because Nino had already done all the work for the two of them; as their lips touched, feelings rushed back and forth through Jun's chest as if he could feel his blood going to his head, making him feel dizzy and obtaining more heat than cold. Nino did everything again when Jun couldn't, and somehow, Jun had become used to that.

In other words, Jun didn't mind losing as long as it's Nino. He never did.


	7. The Hero (Sho/Jun, Aiba/Jun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Ehh, something with kidnapping in it. I'm not really particular about the plot, as long as it has an element of danger and excitement :DD"  
> Requested by: [acanthosybium@LJ](https://acanthosybium.livejournal.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from LJ, edited for better language usage.

"He was what?!" Jun heard from Ohno, who looked like he lost about half of his weight. Considering the news he just heard, Jun wouldn't be surprised if this man actually lost that much weight.

Aiba was kidnapped. Jun couldn't really assemble all his thoughts as this moment — he didn't even know what to think about _first_. Where could he be abducted? Where was he being kept? Was he even actually kidnapped? Or was this all just a cruel prank?

But he couldn't deny it anymore when they were called by the CIA, that agency run by the United States government, since for some reason, when it's against the Japanese Yakuza, their own government could only call for such a specific agency run by _another country_.

And damn it, Aiba-chan was taken by the Yakuza. What the hell did he do to get their attention?

Even with all the technical explanation of the situation — learning that Aiba must've been a good target to get an enormous amount of money — all four of them just stared at the American agent. They didn't understand a thing, except the last instruction.

Apparently, this particular group wanted another Arashi member to give them the ransom money for their safety. Of course the CIA wouldn't allow only one, so the least they could negotiate was _two_ members.

"What an improvement," Jun heard Nino murmur beside him; Jun could tell that Nino was actually upset more than worried, and that's how he showed his concern sometimes. He couldn't say he blamed the guy. Both of them loved Aiba like a good-natured best friend. Arashi wouldn't survive without him.

"I must go then," Sho spoke out finally, raising his hand. Jun had never seen him so serious in his life, not even when it's about work.

No one dared to protest, not even Jun, because they all knew that what they needed in that mission was someone smart and level-headed. But knowing Sho, they also needed someone else to control him, just in case.

"Me too," Jun finally said, without any trace of being afraid. He also knew he must be strong, for the group, for Aiba.

Sho looked over to Jun with such concern. It's obvious that Sho didn't want Jun to come.

But Jun wouldn't want to argue about being the youngest right now. "I _want_ to go, guys. No offense to Leader and Nino, it might not be a good idea for you to do this. And don't make me say why."

"It's because Leader spaces out too much and I'm not fit enough, isn't it?" Nino seemed to pose threat, but quickly followed that with, "I'm not going to argue with that, would you Leader?"

"I think Matsujun would be better," Ohno nodded. "He can make more logical decisions than I could anyway."

\---

Two days, Sho and Jun found themselves walking into an empty tunnel that should lead to the cheap motel just outside Tokyo. Aiba had been gone for four days now, and worry started to take over Jun. It's a wonder how Sho maintained his composure, but he's Arashi's backbone for a reason.

"D-Did you check the ransom money?" Jun's voice quivered, as they stopped to check the parameters for anything suspicious.

"Yes, but it's only half of what was negotiated. The agent said it's to gain their trust."

"You mean we're going to do this again with the other half?" Jun's voice now went higher.

Sho chuckled, looking back at Jun, "Well, they said Aiba-chan would be given back to us without even giving the other half. I don't know what they're planning, but there's no one else we can trust now."

\---

A few more meters to reach the said motel, and Sho stopped Jun by extending his arm.

"What?" Jun squeaked as Sho was quick to shush him.

"I'll go. Stay here."

"No you can't—"

"Matsumoto-kun," Sho's tone was ready to tell him off. "Listen to me, otherwise we'll both be in trouble."

Jun could merely bob his head in agreement. He knew there's nothing he could do to make it better, so he stayed behind. "J-Just be careful."

Sho knocked at the entrance. Within seconds, a masked man let him in, making Jun's heart race as if in an F1 Grand Prix. Jun waited for a few minutes before he saw Aiba exit the hotel doors. Was it that easy? But wait—

"Where's Sakurai-kun?" Jun asked soon after embracing Aiba as a greeting.

"T-They took him instead," Aiba was shivering, and everything right at this moment made Jun's head spin. Aiba's back, but they took Sho...?

"They what?!"

"I think that's the plan in the first place. Sho-chan's generally richer, anyway."

"What the f—"

"Calm down Matsujun! Besides, I need to tell you something," Aiba took Jun in a more secluded place. "There's only two of them. One at the door, and one guarding me."

"Really? The whole operation's just two people? And they called the CIA for this?"

"I don't know how the CIA was convinced, but I guess it's because of the people that they took. It's what made this a major concern for them."

"You're right," Jun shrugged. "But still, what do we do?"

"Let's take both of them out!" Aiba proposed rather excitedly, which actually made Jun even more nervous.

"You're not serious? Oh god. It was better when I was with Sho-kun."

"Hey! You want to rescue our Sho-chan, right? Let's do it!"

"We must get something, like a weapon..."

Aiba simply looked behind Jun and picked two 2x4 wooden planks.

"Seriously?"

"Do you want to save him or not?" Aiba raised his left eyebrow. "Stop questioning me!"

"Can we at least call for back-up?"

"You watch too many American TV shows, Jun-chan."

\---

And this was how it all went: Aiba pretended that he came back because wanted to say something at least to Sho before he left. When the first masked man turned his back, Aiba and Jun took the opportunity of hitting him at the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. Aiba told Jun that they had kept him (and now Sho) at the office on the ground floor. Aiba tried his old ruse again, and miraculously — before the second masked man could even look back at Jun — Jun was fast enough to swing the plank at record speed. Being DoS had its perks, Aiba quickly pointed out afterwards.

As the two of them untie Sho (and at the same time the police and CIA agents arrived), Sho could not express how much disbelief that entire thing was. "You listened to Aiba-chan?! You knew how dangerous that was!"

Aiba scoffed, "They only had hand-guns, Sho-kun. Even if they shot at us we wouldn't really die."

"Unless we were shot at the head or even near the heart, idiot."

"Well, you hit them before they could react, anyway."

"Why did you do it, Matsujun?" Sho's eyes stared directly at Jun, shining with apparent gratitude.

"I didn't want to put you to grave danger, to be honest. I couldn't understand why this idiot here didn't protest when you were taken."

"If I protested, you wouldn't get to save him! Right Sho-chan?"

Sho laughed heartily as Aiba put an arm around the older man, "That's right, Aiba-kun."

The two walked off, leaving Jun smiling to himself. How everything went down was Aiba's own doing. It's annoying, but satisfying indeed. Aiba's a genius. And not even Jun could dispute that.


End file.
